


Roommates

by superpotterlock93



Series: Wayward Sisters/Bunker Family [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterlock93/pseuds/superpotterlock93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alex destroys her own room, Jody has no choice but to make her share with Claire. It'll take some adjusting but the pair is going to have to learn to live in even closer quarters than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

“You _idiot_ ,” Claire hissed.

Alex dashed across to the other side of the kitchen counter. It was more as a safety precaution and less out of fear, but that didn’t hamper her speed.

“Seriously? I’m gonna need you to calm down.”

“But I am calm,” she replied her tone on the wrong side of icy.

“Whoa now. Wait a sec. It was just an experiment. Relax.”

“Fireworks, Alex!” Jody barked at her daughter, “Again with the damn fireworks!”

“I know but—.”

“At least the last time I was at the sheriff’s convention! This time you barely let me make it to the supermarket before you went playing with old fireworks.”

“I left the bedroom window open.”

“Oh, she left the bedroom window open,” Jody threw her hands in the air, “Well that makes everything better now, doesn’t it?”

“Oh yeah,” Claire huffed and rolled her eyes, “That definitely prevented half the room from being destroyed.”

“Hey, who knows? Maybe it did.”

“I have a mind to make you camp out in the attic after that stunt you pulled,” Jody said.

“I’m seconding that,” Claire chimed in.

“But—.”

“But nothing. Do you know how much money it’ll take to fix everything you damaged?”

“And now I have to share _a_ _bedroom_ with an idiot who thinks it’s a good idea to light fireworks _in bedrooms_ ,” Claire groaned.

“It won’t be so bad,” Alex turned to her new roommate, “It’ll be like a sleepover.”

Claire didn’t want to admit that she’d never been to a real sleepover before so she opted for scowling instead. “It’ll be fun. I promise,” Alex said inching around the counter so slowly she could have been approaching a wild animal.

Instead she came face to face with a pissy teen who had taken up nesting as a hobby. A pissy teen who had no intention of getting her newly decorated room singed by fireworks.

Alex reached across and clasped her shoulders, “C’mon. I’ll make it the best – uh – _extended_ sleepover you could ask for.”

Jody glared at her daughter, “Young lady, you aren’t supposed to be enjoying any of this.”

“Oh. Right,” Alex schooled her face into something only marginally less excited.

“Could you…” Claire shook her head, “Just grab your stuff, put them in my room and try not to set anything on fire.”

“Simple enough. I think I can do at least two of those.”

“Alex, I swear to God.”

“Kidding, Claire! Jeez. You set three or four fires and everyone thinks you’re a hazard.”

“Three or four?” Claire rounded on Jody.

“One was a cooking incident,” she forced a smile, “Don’t worry, hun. It’s only for a little while.”

“It’s official,” Claire nodded, “I’m gonna die in my sleep,”

“No you won’t.”

“No, I am. She’s going to pull a grenade pin or leave a candle next to some C4. If that’s how I’m gonna go out…” she gave a shrug, “Whatever.”

“You have a knarly imagination.”

The approving look Alex shot her did nothing to stave her anxiety. Claire opted for staying in the kitchen while Alex got settled in her – their _–_ new room. Jody grabbed a seat and slumped onto the table top.

“What am I going to do with her?”

“Make sure she doesn’t destroy my room while I’m in it hopefully.”

“Hopefully,” Jody gave an unattractive little snort, “Seriously. What is it with her and fireworks?”

“No clue,” Claire shrugged, “If you’d told me that I would be the sane, well behaved one when I first got here, I’d call bullshit.”

“Language.”

“Sorry.”

“She’s usually not always this out of control, but when she is…” Jody massaged her temples.

“I should – uh – check on her.”

“You should,” Jody frowned up at the stairs, “To be safe.”

Claire came into the bedroom to see Alex laying spread eagled across the sheets and flipping through the book she’d gotten from Sam. “I should have done this earlier. Your bed is way nicer than mine,” Alex grinned, “I bet Dean helped pick it out. He’s a such a secret softy for nice stuff.”

“He did. Memory foam. He picked out that book too,” Claire took it from Alex’s still soot dusted hands, “It was a gift.”

“Really?” Alex eyed the book, “He never got me a gift.”

“Oh yeah? You jealous?”

“Why, Claire Novak,” she beamed, “Are you teasing me?

Claire didn’t respond but her lips twitched in a barely there smile. “Get off my clean sheets and go clean up,” she said instead. As usual, her huffy attitude did nothing to deter the brunette. “Look at that. A woman with rules,” Alex slipped off the bed and sauntered past with a twinkle in her eyes, “Hey, I don’t mind it at all.”

The sudden silence and emptiness Alex left behind the freedom to think. In all of Claire’s attempts to come to terms with sharing a room, she hadn’t realized that they’d be sharing a bed too. She hadn’t realized that it would be this cramped. She didn’t realize that they’d be in each other’s space this much. It should have been obvious and yet it wasn’t.

She wasn’t opposed to it of course. She could share just fine. It’s just that, even while squatting in strange houses, Claire never had to share this much of her space with someone.

She shifted her weight from foot to foot. She felt out of place here. It was her room – and it had recently started feeling as such – but now that feeling had dimmed. Claire wasn’t sure how she felt about sharing her room the more she thought about it.

On one hand, the space was beginning to feel less and less like hers. It was cramped and she didn’t know how much Alex she could handle. And yet she liked the buzz of energy Alex brought with her. She liked the company and the easy conversation. All she had to do was make sure the girl didn’t burn the place down.

Spotting the Grumpy Cat, Claire quickly grabbed it from the bed and put it on the bedside table instead. She had to stomp down the embarrassment warming her ears and neck. There was no need to remind Alex that she slept with the stuffed animal at her age. That was lame and even she knew it.

Let it be known that that train of thought crashed in less than a minute.

Any feelings of being lame or insecure flew out the window once Alex made it back into the room. There was nothing wrong with her worn tank top or the tiny pair of pajama shorts that had clearly seen better days. What had Claire’s attention was the almost obnoxious pair of fuzzy, dirty pink socks she wore proudly on her feet.

“What the hell are those?”

“They’re pigs of course,” Alex peered down at her feet, “Don’t make fun of them. They’re cute.”

“They’re really not,” Claire sniggered, “It looks like someone who hated you, pulled your name out of a hat for Secret Santa.”

“She didn’t hate me,” Alex frowned at the socks.

“Or Martha Steward had a DIY blindfolded challenge and failed at it. Miserably.”

“Screw you. It’s not that bad.”

“There are googley eyes stuck on them and a felt snout. It’s that bad.”

“You don’t hear me talking about your dumb Grumpy Cat.”

“Y’know, I actually wasn’t going to sleep with him tonight because I thought it would be lame,” Claire chuckled and crawled into bed, “But I think I’ll keep him.”

“Are you implying that my socks out-lamed your stuffed cat?”

“Hell yeah. I feel a lot better about him now. Thanks.”

With Claire’s back turned and the lights clicking off, she didn’t notice the little smile on Alex’s face. She missed the quiet smugness, when she crawled into bed. Curling under her blanket, she couldn’t see the fond grin Alex wore as proudly as her pig socks. She had no problem letting Claire think that keeping the cat was all her idea. It was the least she could do.


End file.
